The Perfect Match
by Lolita-nie-en-bloc
Summary: Lui, mystérieux mais arrogant ; Elle, romantique mais volcanique.Espoirs juniors de tennis, il ne vivent que pour le sport. Il l'entraine pour Roland Garros ; Saura-t-elle l'entrainer dans une histoire d'amour? Bienvenue à Tennis Académia.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : Edward et Bella appartiennent à Miss Meyer ; La queue d'Edward et les seins de Bella m'appartiennent.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE PERFECT MATCH – Prologue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Leur dispute le matin même l'avait profondément perturbée. Ses yeux furieux la hantaient. En face d'elle, la Russe laissa la balle tapoter le sol de Roland Garros avant de s'élancer et de l'envoyer à cent quatre vingt kilomètres à l'heure. Elle ne prit pas la peine de bouger, consciente qu'elle avait réagit trop tard.

Elle savait qu'il jouait sa demi-finale sur le court numéro deux. Elle remarqua que le vent commençait à souffler ; elle se demanda s'il lui était favorable. Elle envoya vers lui une floppée de bonnes ondes, si bien qu'elle ne vit pas le service suivant décoller. Ahuri, son entraineur siffla un temps mort.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches? », la gronda-t-il.

Elle ne l'écouta qu'à peine, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle fut renvoyée sur le terrain. Lentement, elle se positionna, et jeta un dernier coup d'œil au public. Son regard s'illumina. Il était là, il venait d'arriver, il lui souriait ; ce sourire qu'elle aimait temps, désespérément éblouissant.

Elle se tourna vers son adversaire, plus déterminée que jamais. Elle qui n'avait toujours juré que par le tennis, elle était sur le point de perdre un match pour les beaux yeux d'un garçon. Elle se concentra profondément, sentant le regard ravageur qu'il lui jetait.  
Son adversaire lança la balle à nouveau, et empreinte d'une énergie soudaine, la jeune fille la renvoya avec toute sa force, et marqua le point.

La joie du public ne suffit cependant pas à masquer la douleur de la déchirure qu'elle avait senti en elle. Elle grimaça, demanda un temps mort. L'entraineur, furibond, couru vers elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers les tribunes, et vit toute l'inquiétude qui le rongeait.

Puis elle tomba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Deux semaines plus tôt**_

Elle était concentrée. Autour d'elle, le cours était vide, à l'exception de son coach perso, et celui de son adversaire.

En face d'elle, _lui_.

Celui qui tapotait la balle à l'aide de sa raquette, celui qui jouait de ses yeux envoûtants pour la déstabiliser. Elle fléchit les jambes, prête à bondir lorsque la balle s'élèverait. Il attendit quelques secondes, la laissant s'impatienter, puis sa main gauche lança la balle, et la raquette au bout de sa main droite la propulsa à plus de deux cents kilomètres à l'heure.

Elle sauta vers la droite et la renvoya, avec moins de force mais d'un coup plus étudié. Elle la fit longue d'abord, puis courte, puis longue. Elle alterna jusqu'à ce que les jambes de son adversaire ne puissent plus suivre. Alors, elle gagna le point – sets à égalité. Un mince sourire s'afficha sur son visage, tandis qu'il fulminait.

Tous deux s'éloignèrent du terrain - chacun de leur côté - et s'assirent sur la chaise qui servait de QG improvisé. Leurs coachs leur tendirent serviettes et eau, et profitèrent des quelques minutes de pause qui tempéraient le match pour décrypter le jeu de l'autre. Tout en incorporant chacun des conseils de son entraineur, il la fixait, le regard furibond.

Elle était concentrée, visage tourné vers le sol, elle hochait régulièrement la tête. Elle se forçait à garder les yeux rivés au sol, trop consciente qu'il la déstabiliserait dès qu'elle croiserait son regard. Elle sentait déjà ses yeux éblouissant lui transpercer le cœur.

Elle se releva, s'étira à peine et reprit sa raquette. Regard rivé au sol, elle se positionna sur le terrain et fit rebondir sa balle. Enfin, elle la lança, et l'observa courir sans qu'il ne puisse la toucher. Imperceptiblement, elle sourit, et cela suffit pour qu'il sorte de ses gonds. Il répliqua par une balle plus dire et plus forte qu'elle peina à renvoya. Le match pouvait reprendre.

Une bonne heure plus tard, elle s'approcha de lui et lui serra la main avec gratitude.

« Merci », dit-elle avant de récupérer ses affaires et prendre le chemin qui l'emmènerait à sa chambre.

Il l'observa s'éloigner. Un gros sac calé contre son épaule, la raquette à la main, elle défit machinalement l'élastique qui nouait ses longs cheveux et de nombreuses boucles brunes vinrent frôler son dos. Elle les secoua avec la grâce d'une ballerine en train de valser, puis disparut derrière un arbre. Lui se retourna, rassembla ses affaires, dit quelques mots à son entraineur et prit le chemin opposé.

Il avait vingt et un ans, elle en avait dix-sept. Il était la force, elle était la ruse. Ils s'entrainaient, ils s'affrontaient. Lequel gagnerait?

**Bienvenue à Tennis Académia**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**THE PERFECT MATCH – 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elle sortit de sa chambre après s'être laissé saouler par son horripilante colocataire. Elle se dépêcha de retrouver au self son unique amie - non qu'elle soit impopulaire, elle ne s'embarrassait simplement pas d'hypocrisie.

Elle s'assit à la table d'une jolie petite brune entourée de tout un fan club - autant masculin que féminin.

« Bella! », s'écria son amie, « tu ne devineras jamais! »

« Dis-moi, Alice », lui répondit-elle, amusée.

« Mike Newton m'a déposé un bouquet de roses rouges devant ma chambre! », s'exclama t'elle.

« J'en suis ravie », sourit Bella. « Dommage que ce soit un pauvre type doublé d'un prétentieux incapable de tenir une raquette. »

Alice pouffa, pas le moins du monde surprise par le commentaire acerbe mais néanmoins réaliste de son amie. Elles s'étaient rencontrées dès le premier jour de leur arrivée à l'Académie. Bella l'avait jaugée, puis ignorée l'attitude de cette fille aux allures superficielles lui déplaisait déjà.

Elles avaient également joué leur premier match l'une contre l'autre, et Bella avait progressivement changé d'avis. En dépit du caractère trop populaire de son amie, son jeu révélait sa détermination et son courage. Elles n'avaient pas tardé à trouver une complicité particulière, et devenir de vraies amies, soudées contre l'hypocrisie et la compétition permanente qui régnaient à l'académie.

« Et toi alors? », demanda Alice, l'air de rien.

« Moi? Rien », répondit Bella en haussant les épaules. « Je viens de jouer contre Cullen. », se sentit-elle obligée d'ajouter.

Alice fit un petit bond sur sa chaise, signe que Bella devait se préparer à une interrogatoire musclé.

« Pourquoi t'as joué contre lui? C'était comment? Tu vas recommencer? Et est-ce qu'il t'as regardé? », la questionna t'elle. « Non, il ne peut pas t'avoir regardée », continua t'elle sans lui laisser le temps de parler, « Cullen ne regarde personne. »

Bella sourit amusée par la fougue intempestive de son amie dès que l'on abordait des sujets sensibles comme le tennis ou les garçons - alors quand il s'agissait du tennis avec les garçons...

« Une idée de nos entraineurs, pour se préparer à Roland Garros », déclara t'elle calmement.

« Mais c'est dans dix jours! », s'exclama Alice.

« Oui, c'est pour ça que tous les soirs on va jouer... », soupira Bella.

« Oh... », répliqua son amie, rêveuse. « Cullen est très doué, c'est le meilleur. C'est un bon entrainement pour toi. »

« J'ai gagné ce match », lâcha imperceptiblement la jolie brune.

« Quoi? », s'écria Alice.

Bella rigola, soulagée d'avoir pu éluder la question Cullen et ses regards pour le moins troublants.

« Ne commence pas à dilapider l'info à ton fan-club », la prévint Bella, « Ce n'est qu'un entrainement, et il m'a vraiment épuisé. J'ai eu de la chance », soupira-t-elle.

« J'imagine... », rétorqua Alice, sourire en coin.

« Alice! », la gronda Bella en riant.

La petite blonde s'esclaffa, avant d'aller poser son plateau quasi vide, suivie de son fan club. Bella se retrouva seule à sa table. Elle tournait et retournait le contenu dégoulinant de son assiette à l'aide de sa fourchette. Alice revint, seule cette fois-ci.

« A quoi tu penses? », la sonda t'elle.

« A rien... », mentit Bella.

En vérité, elle se représentait tous les moments intenses du match qu'elle venait de jouer, cherchant dans ses souvenirs le regard de son adversaire. C'est ce moment que choisit Cullen pour faire son entrée dans la cafétéria.

Alice piaillait. Le flot intarissable de ses paroles parvenait à peine aux oreilles de Bella, qui hochait la tête de temps en temps. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, rêveuse. Alice avait certainement raison, Cullen était le meilleur. En y repensant bien, elle n'avait réussi qu'à grabiller quelques points ici et là, mais il avait dominé le match, et ponctué le duel d'erreurs assez bêtes pour son niveau.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

La concentration du jeune homme était extrême, elle se rappelait les gestes gracieux de son corps qui lançait la balle, ses réflexes rapides pour la renvoyer, et cette façon intense de rattraper chacun de ses tentatives de smatch elle s'en rappelait dans les moindres détails.

Dans ces moments où elle mettait tellement d'acharnement, elle avait même cru percevoir un très léger sourire de la part de son adversaire - un sourire qui, de toute évidence, ne lui était pas adressé. Elle ne comprenait pas comment, alors qu'il déjouait ses smatchs les plus étudiés, il avait pu se laisser avoir sur quelques balles faciles.

L'évidence la frappa comme un coup de poing en plein orgueil.

« Je n'y crois pas! », s'exclama t'elle, « Il m'a laissé gagner! »

« C'est une possibilité », commenta Alice, avant de repartir dans un long et fatiguant soliloque.

Bella ne pouvait pas le croire. Comment progresser s'il la laissait gagner? Il était en train de détruire son amour propre, mais paradoxalement, sa compétitivité en était renforcée. C'est à ce moment qu'elle le vit s'asseoir à une table avec son plateau. Il rejoignait un jeune homme blond que Bella n'avait jamais remarqué.

Elle les regardait discuter doucement, remarquant le rictus vainqueur de Edward, le même qu'il avait eu à plusieurs reprises sur le court. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle aurait aimé lire dans ses pensées, ou bien même être transparente pour écouter ce qu'il disait.

« Tu sais que c'est très mal de fixer les gens comme ça », observa Alice.

« Je ne fixe personne », se renfrogna Bella en détournant les yeux.

« Le blond est canon », l'ignora son ami.

Sous le regard interrogateur de la jolie brune, elle continua.

« C'est Jasper, le frère de Cullen. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, mais comme tu ne m'écoutes jamais... »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

« Et si on sortait ce soir? », demanda Alice en s'illuminant subitement.

« Faire le mur? », répondit Bella, sceptique.

« Allez, Bells », lança son amie avec une moue exaspérée, « Depuis quand tu n'as plus eu le gout du chocolat dans ta bouche? Imagine, un petit tour sur Portobello, un Starbuck, et si on part assez tôt, peut-être même un petit tour chez Topshop! », argumenta t'elle en haussant le sourcils, certaine que sa proposition était des plus alléchantes.

Bella considéra cette offre tout en reportant machinalement son attention sur Edward. Elle réfléchit aux différentes alternatives – passer sa soirée à lire un bouquin ou réviser ses cours alors que son esprit vagabonderait certainement vers son adversaire. Elle se voyait déjà en train de s'imaginer leur prochain match.

« C'est bon. Je vais m'habiller un peu mieux », lança Bella. « On se retrouve dans une demi-heure devant la porte principale? »

« Pas de problème! », s'enthousiasma Alice.

Bella partit débarrasser son plateau. Elle traversa le réfectoire et lança un dernier regard curieux vers Edward. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas fut de croiser ses yeux perçants. Elle se figea tout d'abord, comme si elle était la proie du plus effrayant prédateur, puis se rendit compte qu'elle était ridicule.

Elle n'en bougea pas pour autant, incapable de se défaire de son regard. Il haussa les sourcils et elle reprit enfin ses esprits, filant à toute vitesse hors de la cafétéria. Une fois hors de vue, elle s'appuya contre le mur, et attendit de retrouver toute sa respiration, sous l'œil ahuri des élèves qui déambulaient dans le couloir.

Elle avait cru percevoir, une fois de plus, ce rictus triomphant sur les fines lèvres d'Edward. Elle secoua la tête, son pouls reprit un rythme normal, et elle rejoignit sa chambre avec hâte.

Agitée d'une certaine fureur, elle fouilla son armoire de fond en comble, se rendant compte avec horreur qu'elle ne possédait pas un seul vêtement qui la mette vraiment en valeur en dehors des habituelles jupes qu'elle portait à l'entrainement.

Découragée, elle enfila un slim et des sandales, et le premier top qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle prit son sac et verrouilla la porte de sa chambre, pour s'engager dans le couloir désert. Elle fouilla dans son sac, à la recherche d'une pince pour attacher ses cheveux, et fut sonné lorsqu'elle heurta de plein fouet un torse.

« Désolée », marmonna-t-elle avant de relever la tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'es pas blessée au moins? », s'enquit poliment une voix douce et mélodieuse.

Lorsqu'elle leva son visage vers lui, les muscles de son corps se figèrent encore une fois. Ses yeux étaient captivants, verts comme des émeraudes, et les traits de son visage reflétaient une douceur inouïe, contredite par sa mâchoire serrée.

« Euh...Non », bégaya-t-elle, troublée.

« Bonne soirée alors », lui lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin irrésistible, avant de la dépasser.

« Attends! », cria-t-elle en faisant volte face.

Elle observa le corps du jeune homme se crisper, puis se tourner vers elle avec élégance. Son expression neutre laissa à Bella la possibilité de reprendre ses esprits, bien qu'elle le trouva étonnamment beau même sans émotion apparente.

« Tout à l'heure, tu m'as laissé gagner, n'est-ce pas? », lui reprocha-t-elle.

Sa colère fut à peine perceptible.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais? », demanda-t-il avec une moue contrariée.

Bella fut presque horrifiée, et l'espace de quelques secondes, ses yeux se posèrent sur le sol.

« Non! », protesta-t-elle violemment en relevant ses yeux.

Mais le couloir était à nouveau désert, et avait retrouvé le silence du vide. Elle reprit son chemin, perturbée, et partit retrouver Alice qui l'attendait.

« Alors, tu veux séduire Cullen? », rigola Alice.

« Ne me parle pas de lui!», maugréa Bella.

« Oh c'est bon, calme toi! », rétorqua son amie en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je ne te dirai donc pas qu'il est en train de te regarder! », ajouta-t-elle, le regard malicieux.

« Où ça? », s'exclama précipitamment Bella en se retournant.

« Au volant de sa voiture », lui indiqua-t-elle en riant.

Bella le trouva enfin, et son regard se peignit d'incompréhension lorsqu'elle remarqua le sourire étrange du jeune homme qui démarra et disparut dans les rues de Londres.

* * *

**IMPORTANT**** : Je ne ****publie plus**** sur Fanfiction. Cette histoire est dispo dans son INTEGRALITE sur FictionPad et DAL.**

**Si vous souhaitez connaitre ****la suite**** de cette histoire, les liens sont sur mon profil.**


End file.
